Keep Holding On
by ChrisColferlover1
Summary: As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw him.   He was on the ground. One of his legs was bent so oddly it couldn't have been normal. There was a pool of blood surrounding his head, and he had bruises everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Holding On**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the genius that is Glee.**

**Authors Note: I decided to write my first Glee fan fiction, in honor that I am no longer a closet Glee fan. Hope you like it.**

"I'm sure he's fine Kurt."

"Dad, he hasn't answered my texts, nor my calls for TWO DAYS! You call that fine!" I yelled exasperatingly at my father.

"Maybe he's taking a nap." I stood there staring at him for a minute before screaming,

"FOR TWO DAYS! You think he is lazy enough to take a nap for TWO DAYS!" I sighed, then took a moment to calm down. "I am going to check on him Dad." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house.

When it came to Blaine, my father knew nothing. He wasn't the guy to just not answer his phone, and even if he was, I was allowed to worry anyway, right?

I got into my car and started the long drive. The music on the radio didn't calm my nerves. I was practically worried sick, even if my dad thought I shouldn't be.

What if he was dead? What if he'd hung himself because I'd called him to many times, so he just got so annoyed he went suicidal?

Or what if he was just ignoring me because he hated me now or something? Or maybe I was just going insane.

Feeling a little sick, I pulled into Blaine's long driveway. After I parked, I took a deep breath and got out of my car.

I looked across the driveway, _Good, his dad's not home, _I thought. I walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked two more times. Nothing.

_Alright whether he likes it or not, I'm coming in._ I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. "Hello?" No answer.

I got sick of going so slow and just went in the house. "Blaine?" I said. I heard a moan, a very quiet one, but it was there. "Blaine are you here?" I was starting to get freaked out. "Blaine Anderson answer me now!" I said annoyed.

Another moan.

This time I heard the general direction and started heading down the stairs. "Blaine, is that you? I swear if you jump out and scare me I will scream like a girl! Then I will slap you like a girl!"

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw him.

He was on the ground. One of his legs was bent so oddly it couldn't have been normal. There was a pool of blood surrounding his head, and he had bruises everywhere.

"BLAINE!" I yelped. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Blaine, what happened?" I was already crying hysterically. I reached down and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, "I'm calling an ambulance, OK?" I said through my tears. It seemed to pain him to nod.

"Yes, no I'm a boy, Kurt Hummel. I found my boyfriend… yes my boyfriend, on the floor of his basement. I need an ambulance, OK. Thank you," I hung up and kneeled back down next to Blaine.

I placed my hand on the side of his face that wasn't cut, and held his hand. "What happened to you Blaine?" I asked, not really expecting the answer. He opened his mouth like he was trying to talk, but couldn't. "It's alright, you don't need to talk, I'm going to go get you some water," I jumped up and ran upstairs to the kitchen. I found a random glass and put some water in it.

I almost spilt it running down the stairs. I kneeled back down and slowly poured it into his mouth. I started to hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer and closer.

This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry so short, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy. ****J **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews!**

"No, I already told you, I don't KNOW how it happened, he can't TALK!" I was getting so frustrated, none of these people had the intelligence of a squirrel, I swear. "Why are you even talking to me, you need to take care of HIM!" I pointed to my boyfriend lying on the ground.

"Sorry, Sir." The woman turned and walked away. I felt a little bad for yelling at her, but she just wouldn't listen to me.

I couldn't watch as they lifted Blaine onto the stretcher, he looked like he was in so much pain. _How and why did this happen? And to him? _Thoughts flew through my head like mad.

I walked along side the stretcher and held Blaine's hand. I can't remember the ride over to the hospital, my mind was moving to fast to take anything at all in. All I could think of was that he might not make it past tonight. I prayed to a non-existent God that that wasn't the case, I hoped beyond all hope he had just taken a bad fall down the stairs, and he would be fine.

If I was ever stressed beyond my breaking point, it was then. I fainted.

I just fell down in the middle of the ambulance, and woke up in a chair next to Blaine's hospital bed.

I scrambled to stand up. "Oh, sit back down boy, you need to rest a bit," an older looking woman said. She was standing next to Blaine, putting something into his IV.

"Wh… What happened?" I stuttered.

"You passed out, what do you think happened?" The woman said, she looked up and smiled at me. I just stared at her for a minute, before saying,

"No, what happened to him, I mean, what's wrong with him?" I said, trying to keep all my words straight. The woman sighed and waited a few seconds.

She looked up frowned, "I'm not sure if you need to be hearing that bit right now. Just rest." But I frowned right back. I was not going to wait to see what was wrong with Blaine, I needed to know now.

"Please tell me. Otherwise I will be even more stressed thinking you might be hiding that he's dead and then I'll have a heart attack." She raised her eyebrow at me, and smiled.

"Well, you are a dramatic one," she said. I nodded. "Well in the case that you might have a heart attack, I will tell you. He has a concussion, two broken ribs, with one fractured, a dislocated knee, and to put the cherry on top, he's dehydrated."

My mouth hung open. I stood up immediately and grabbed his hand. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"Well, unless you have a heart attack, he sees it, and then he has a heart attack, I think he'll be fine." She said sarcastically. She laughed as she walked out of the room, leaving Blaine and I alone.

I looked down at his sleeping figure. It was the first time I'd seen him not in pain since three days before.

"Why did this happen to you Blaine? Why?" I stood by him for what must have been ten minutes, before the door blasted open.

"Where is he? Is he OK?" My dad flew over to the bed and looked to Blaine, then to me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. But the nurse said he would be alright." I answered him, but he didn't look satisfied.

"And what happened to you, you're more pail than when I found you dancing to Single Ladies in the basement." My face turned red at the thought.

"I… I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess," I didn't tell him that I fainted, he didn't need to worry about that right now, "I just want to know what happened to him, that's all."

We were quiet for a few minutes. "Kurt, I've got to go back to work, you gonna be alright? I mean I really wish I could stay but…"

"Dad, it's fine, just go." I gave him a pained smile as he left.

I sat down in the chair I had originally woken up in. At some time, I fell asleep, because when I woke up, everything outside was dark. I looked over to Blaine. He was awake.

He was sitting up reading a book. "Blaine?" I whispered, not really knowing why I was talking quietly, except that it seemed the normal thing to do when the room was only lighted by a lamp.

Blaine turned to me a smiled, "Oh, Kurt, your awake!" I got up and walked over to the bed and took his empty hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

He just laughed. "Well, if you forget about the throbbing and the headache, I'm fine," he gave me one of those smiles that made me melt.

"Did you tell anyone what happened? Oh and, you should tell me right now." I said forcefully. His smile went away.

"Um, OK. If you really want to hear."

**Ha ha cliffhanger. I will not write again until I get at least one review. MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep Holding On**

**Authors Note: Thank you my darlings for the reviews! You are ever so kind, or maybe you just wanted to know what happened to Blaine… either way I'm happy!**

_2 days earlier, Blaine's POV_

"So, Dad, um… I kind have something to tell you." I looked up at him, then immediately back down. Why was I doing this? I knew he'd be mad… but what was the worst he would do?

"Are you going to just stand there staring down or tell me?" He said, folding his arms across his chest. I took a deep breath and went on.

"Well, you know that new kid I told you about a while back?" I paused, waiting for his answer.

"Blaine, why would I remember anything you tell me? It's not like your school life makes any difference. Just tell me what the heck you want to tell me so I can go."

I paused, nervous. I gathered up all the courage I had and said, "he… I have a boyfriend now, Dad."

His head shot up. He glared at me for a few seconds then said, "how many times do I have to tell you this, you are NOT GAY!" I scrambled a little backwards when he yelled, but gathered myself and stood tall.

"Yes Dad, I am. There is nothing you can change about it, so you my as well get used to it," I glared right back at him. We had had this conversation before, the whole, 'you're not gay,' and my 'yes I am' thing. We always ended up storming out. But this was different. Now I actually had a boyfriend I'd told him about, someone I really cared for, and someone I wouldn't give up because of my stupid father.

"Blaine, you don't know what you're even talking about! You're just desperate for someone to love, so you grabbed on to the most vulnerable person you could find, and told yourself you were gay. It's PATHETIC!" He threw his hands in the air.

That comment made me mad. I loved Kurt, I hadn't _latched_ onto him. "No, YOU don't know what you're talking about, you don't have any idea how I feel for Kurt! You don't even remember what I tell you about school, how could you understand my feelings, or my sexuality? I am my own person, _Dad,_ and you are NOT going to change that!" I tried to storm out, but he grabbed onto the back of my shirt.

"You think I can't change you Blaine? Is that what you think?" I squirmed out of his hold, turned around and nodded.

"Yes, Dad, I know you can't change me." I looked him straight in the eye. Then he hit me. Right on the jaw. I stumbled backwards, tripping over my feet and falling down. He came up to me and kicked me in the stomach. "What are you…" I barley managed to say before he kicked me again.

I looked behind me and got worried. If he kept kicking me I would fall down the stairs. And just then it happened. He gave me the most forceful kick yet, and I started to tumble down the long staircase into the basement. I can't explain how much it hurt, my whole body slamming into the stairs.

Suddenly my knee made a popping noise and I screamed bloody murder. When I hit the ground at the bottom everything went black.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up. All I could tell was I couldn't move. Every time I tried, I would get the worst pain in my chest, and my knee. Half of my face was covered in blood, and it had a scar across it from that first hit.

Everything around me was silent. My dad must have left.

Suddenly, I started to freak out. I realized I was hungry and thirsty, and since I couldn't move, I didn't know how long I would be stuck here. I started to scream. It seemed like hours upon hours, just yelling for help, but none came.

I thought of my phone, but remembered it was upstairs, on the couch. Eventually, I just gave up and fell asleep.

The second time I woke up was different. I'd heard it, I swore to myself I'd heard it. And then it came again, the sound of an annoyed angel, "Blaine Anderson answer me now!"

I tried to speak, but the side of my face was throbbing, and my mouth was just to dry. I just lye there, praying to all goodness that he would find me. When he started coming down the stairs, tears of joy fell down my face, my savior was here.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy! When I am happy I like to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep Holding On**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews; it was my goal to make you all sad. :) **

When he finished the story, I was crying, and holding onto his hand so tightly it must have hurt. When I noticed that, I loosened just a little. I had listened in complete silence. I don't know when the tears started coming, but my whole face was streaked with them. "So this was all because of me?"

Blaine looked up quickly, "No Kurt, don't even start saying that! It was bound to happen eventually, with my dad being as homophobic as he is. Don't you dare go blaming yourself!"

I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. It had happened right then because Blaine had told his father about _me. _About how _I _was his boyfriend.

I pulled Blaine's hand up to my face and kissed it. "You of all people did not deserve this, Blaine," I said, and it was so true. Blaine was the nicest guy you could ever meet. He was helpful, kind, and loving, and he didn't deserve a father as crappy as the one he had.

"No one deserves this Kurt, but it happens, and when it does, we've got to be ready for it, and we've got to deal with it like men." Blaine sounded so wise in that moment, he sounded as if he was giving advice, instead of needing it for himself. I admired that about him.

"How can the children act like men, when all the men are acting like children? It doesn't make any sense why he would do that to you. Parents are supposed to love their children, not hate them. And you're so much smaller than he is…"

"Kurt," he interrupted, "it happened, the reason I'll never understand, but I'm alright, I mean the nurse said I'd be fine if I just stayed in the hospital a couple days. By the way, you need to go home. You've been here all day; go get some sleep, and something to eat." As soon as he started, I was shaking my head.

"No way. I'm staying right here. Besides, I already slept over in that chair, and I'm not hungry, so there is no reason for me to go." I crossed my arms stubbornly and prepared for the argument.

Blaine shrugged, "OK." I was a little shocked, but I looked down and smiled, happy he had given up so easily on my not leaving. "But I do want you to at least go grab something to eat down at the little bakery across the street_. _It will only take you a couple of minutes, and you are too hungry, I heard your stomach growl."

I sighed, and then stood up. "Alright, I'll go get something to eat. Want me to bring something back for you?" He shook his head no, "OK, I'll get you something," I said, he tried to protest but I was already out the door.

My car had been brought to the hospital for me, thank goodness. I grabbed my wallet out of it and ran over to the little bakery called 'Buns' n' Yums.' I hurried in and bought two of Blaine's favorite deserts, cinnamon rolls.

I quickly ran back to the hospital and up to Blaine's room, eating a little as I went. When I got to his room, the same nurse was there, the one who had told me about his injuries, and she was talking to him. He was smiling really big, which always made me giggle a bit, he just looked _so cute!_ I walked up and gave him his cinnamon roll. "Oh Kurt, you are an angel, aren't you?" I smiled at him and went to sit down the chair.

A doctor walked into the room and smiled at us. "OK, sorry to ruin the mood, but there is something we've got to do, and it doesn't feel too great," his smile left and he turned to Blaine, "we're going to have to pop your knee back in." I winced when he said this. I'd heard many times from Finn how much that hurt.

I stood up and took Blaine's hand. "You ready?" the doctor asked. The nurse held onto his foot while the doctor grabbed just below the knee. "One, Two, Three!" Blaine screamed like I'd never heard him scream before. He squeezed my hand so tight I swore he'd broken it, and he started to cry.

"It's OK Blaine, it's alright." I stroked his hand with my thumb, and massaged his shoulder with my other hand. He laid his head down on the hand on his shoulder. His tears dripped onto my hand.

"So sorry that had to happen, but it went right back into place, so we are going to be alright," the doctor smiled at us.

"Thank you, Doctor Jensen," Blaine said. The doctor nodded and left the room, along with the nurse.

"You alright?" I asked him, stroking his cheek. He looked up at me and gave me a pained smile.

"I am now."

For the first time in a while, I leaned down and kissed my wonderful boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep Holding On**

**Authors Note: So, for the first while, I had no reviews on the last chapter I wrote, so I decided to torture you, and make you pay the price. Then I got some, but I shall still torture you, just because I feel like it. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

The next two days were a blur. Blaine had to stay in the hospital, and I had to go to school.

I had begged my dad to let me stay home, but he said since Blaine was doing fine, I needed to go. I was worried all through the day, and it showed. I couldn't concentrate on my math homework, my literature assignment was horribly written, and my singing in glee club was soulless and boring.

Mercedes tried to comfort me, and it helped a little bit, but my worry would just come back every time she made it go away for a bit.

All I could think about was Blaine. Even when I got slushied I didn't think about the mess on my clothes, or how I was going to get the red stain out. It was odd, feeling numb to everything but Blaine. I guess that was love though.

Everyday after school I would rush to the hospital and check on Blaine, usually it was the same old thing, "he's doing fine, you don't need to worry, sir," from the doctors, but I would always stay for an hour or two talking to him anyway.

But on the third day it was different. When I got up to his room, the doctor was there talking to Blaine, and he looked troubled. "Hello," I said, making myself known.

"Oh, hi there, Kurt. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I nodded nervously and followed him out. "Alright, Blaine was walking on his crutches today, just going down the hall, and he fell down," my eyes widened, "he hit his head on the floor, and his concussion got worsened. He seems to have a case of amnesia at the moment."

"Wait, he can't remember things? How bad is it? What can he remember?" I shot him questions quickly and he put up his hand to slow me down.

"He couldn't remember who I was, or why he was in the hospital, he tried to get up to leave, and he fell again," the doctor just kept giving me worse and worse news, "one of the ribs he had already broken got worse, and we are going to have to do surgery on it to straighten it out." I gasped. How did this happen? Everything was going so well!

"Has his father contacted yet?" I asked.

"No, but we're trying to find him, the police are on it," the doctor looked worried, and I wondered if Blaine's dad would ever make contact.

"How dangerous, exactly, is the surgery?" I questioned, not exactly wanting to hear the answer. The doctor paused, waited a few seconds, and then went on.

"Well, considering his case, there is a small chance we could cut his heart, but it is a very small chance. That is really the only huge danger." The only huge danger. Nevertheless it was huge. If they messed with his heart he could die. The huge pit in my stomach grew two times bigger.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked hopefully.

The doctor paused again, "yes, but, don't be too upset if he can't remember you." I nodded, but didn't really listen. If he couldn't remember me I don't know what I would do.

I walked back into his room and went up to him. "Hi Blaine." I took his hand.

He immediately pulled it away, "who the hell are you?"

**Yes very short, and a huge cliffhanger. Only reviews give me the power to write lots.**


End file.
